


Harry's Sixth Year

by Someone123



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-08
Updated: 2018-06-16
Packaged: 2019-05-19 18:31:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 4,313
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14879009
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Someone123/pseuds/Someone123
Summary: ¡SMUT! Harry has lots of fun in his sixth year. Its LOOSLY based on the story but i made some changes. Lots of smut. I dont own Harry Potter (the amazing JK Rowling does- obvs). Hope you enjoy this Harry Harem. Give me advice as this is my first fan fic.





	1. Chapter 1

Harry Potter was lying on his bed at the Dursley's. It was the sixth day of the summer holidays and he was feeling glum. He was already missing school. Almost getting killed may not seem fun at the time, but he still felt a twinge of sadness whenever he remembered that he might not have a near death experience for a year or so.

As he sat there, contemplating the lonely weeks ahead, the doorbell rang. Assuming that it was a friend of the Dursley's, he stayed where he was. He was suprised to hear Uncle Vernon's gruff voice calling up to him "its one of your lot."

Harry raced downstairs and was happy to see Ron at the door. "what are you doing here Ron?"

"Mum said you can come and stay all Summer!" he said excitedly.

"Ill just go pack mate" said Harry, as excited as Ron was.

Ten minutes later, Harry had said his goodbyes to the Dursleys and was in the car with Ron, Fred and George, on the way to the Burrow.

When they arrived, Mrs Weasly squeezed Harry tight. "My you've grown Harry, you look more like a man than a boy."

It was true, thought Harry, but ive grown in other places too! Harry's feeling of elation grew as Crookshanks, Hermione's cat, ran down the stairs to greet him. The cat was followed by the owner and Harry gasped. Hermione had grown too.

Hermione was wearing a low cut crop top that excentuated her now sizeable breasts. Her long, slim legs were covered in a thin pair of leggings and as she walked, her beautiful ass wiggled, to Harry's great appreciation.

"Hey Harry, its good to see you," she said in her sweet as honey voice, "I was worried your folks wouldnt let you go."

"Nah they were cool about it, for once," said an awestruck Harry.

She gave him a hug which made her big boobs push into his own chest. He was starting to get excited. This was going to be one heck of a Summer.


	2. Fun in the Shower (Hermione)

Harry went to bed on a full stomach that night. Mrs Weasly's cooking really was sublime. He slept very soundly and felt content as he woke up. He got out of bed, grabbed his towel and headed for the shower.

As he was washing, he was shocked to see the door handle turning. He was about to call out when Hermione slipped through the door.

"Umm Hermione, Im in here, if you hadn't noticed." Harry stuttered.

"O, I noticed, Harry" said Hermione, as she began to undress.

Harry could do nothing but stare as the young witch stepped out of her night wear. Her ass really was amazing.

"Hermione," Harry said, feeling nervous and excited at the same time, "are you coming in with me?"

"Of couse I am Harry," said the sexy young woman, "And i sure hope that you will come in me!"

Harry could feel himself getting hard and looked down. Sure enough, his cock was growing rapidly as Hermione stepped into the shower. Harry tried to hide his hard on by turning away from her and covering his throbbing cock with his hands.

"No need to hide Harry," scolded Hermione, "come on, lets see what you're packing."

Harry turned around and let his huge dick hang free for Hermione to see.

"Wow Harry," she said, "that is impressive!"

She touched it with her right hand and he felt her thin fingers wrap around his cock. Harry could hardly believe what was happening as she slowly jerked the chosen one off.

"How big are you're tits now Hermione?" Harry asked.

"D's" came the reply.

"Can i touch them?" Harry stammered.

"Of course babe" said the slutty Griffindor girl.

Harry grabbed at her soft flesh and she let out a small moan. He began by pinching her erect nipples as she carried on jerking him off. He then took her left nipple into his mouth and sucked on it hard, her moan was louder this time. With his free hand, he slapped her huge tit and she squealed in pain and pleasure. Harry continued to do this and from out of nowhere she got to her knees to suck him off, his full length right in front of her face.

It was Harry's turn to moan as she licked the full length of his cock. Hermione licked back and forth, back and forth over his member, before taking one of his swolen balls into her mouth. He never thought that this could cause this much pleasure but it caused him to gasp with the amazing sensation.

Hermione then moved on to the full thing, taking first the head, and then the staff into her mouth. Harry was impressed that she could get the whole thing in her mouth, even though she gagged a bit. She continued blowing him for a good five minutes, before saying in a seductive voice;

"Are you ready for the real thing?"

As an answer, Harry grabbed Hermione by the waist and turned her around so she faced the glass of the shower. She gasped as his big head found her tight opening. He slid in slowly as she moaned loudly. When Harry's nine inches were all the way in, he began to pull back out. She begged him to pick up the pace and he complyed.

"OH FUCK YES HARRY, FUCK YESSSSS," Hermione screamed as she came, "DON'T STOP, FUCK ME HARDER. DESTROY MY PUSSY."

Harry did not want to stop and instead increased the pace he was going at. Harry was now going at full speed and he upped the levels by slapping Hermione incredible ass hard. She screamed even louder and Harry was truly having the time of his life.

"I'm so close Hermione" said Harry.

"DON'T STOP. CUM IN MY PUSSY. CUM IN MY WHORE PUSSY" Hermione replied.

Harry was worried about impregnating one of his best friends but he was too focused on the job at hand to think straight.

"AHH I'M CUMMING," Harry yelled, "YES HERMIONE YESSSSS. FUCCKKKK."

Harry squirted rope after rope of sticky cum into Hermione's tight pussy. She came at the same time as him and they both stood panting for a time.

"What if you get pregnant Hermione?" Harry queried.

"Do you really think the smartest witch of her age doesn't know a spell for that?" Hermione giggled sexily.

Harry grinned along with her as they cleaned up in the hot water. Harry watched in awe as Hermione rubbed soap all over her amazing body. She saw him gaping and teased him by twerking her huge ass right near his crotch.

"Well," she said, turning around and glancing down, "looks like someone's ready for round two!"


	3. Chickens (Ginny)

While Hermione kept his cock busy over the next couple of days, Mrs Weasly kept him busy helping around the home. This was one of Harry's favourite things about the Burrow; there were always things (or people) to do.

Harry came down one morning to find a stressed looking Mrs Weasly at the stove.

"Harry dear," she said, "could you please help Ginny with the chickens?"

"No worries Mrs Weasly" Harry replied quickly.

Ginny led him across the garden and into the little shed that the chicken coup was kept in. Harry could not help but notice how much her hips swayed when she walked, and how much this showed off her ample behind. He tried to keep his mind on the chickens as the shed door opened.

"Harry," Ginny began, "you know how Hermione and I are really good friends?"

"Yeah you do get on well I guess"

"Well we share everything with each other, from secrets, to homework and even boys" she said mischievously, as she grabbed the crotch area of his jeans, jerking him off through his trousers.

"Look," Harry reasoned, "we should probably grabs some eggs and head back inside. Ohhhh shit"

Ginny had undone his belt and his trousers and pants had dropped to the floor. His big cock swept through the air and hit Ginny in the face with a smack. Ginny seemed to like that as she grabbed him at his base and smacked his dick on her face some more.

"Hmmmm," she groaned, "its even bigger than Hermione described it"

With that she licked the entire length and suddenly shoved it in her mouth. Harry had to admit, she gave a killer blowjob, probably better than Hermione. Her toungue prodded and stroked his sensitive head while she bobbed up and down on his huge member. She varied her speed like a pro and her auburn hair somtimes looked like a candle flickering, and sometimes a raging inferno. Harry wanted to put out that fire with his cum.

Ginny continued her incredible blowjob until he told her that he was close. She teased him a little by taking it out her mouth and stroking his cock lightly with one hand, but then she resumed the unfinished job twice as fast and deep as before.

"Fuckkkkkkk" Harry cried as he came in Ginny's mouth.

Ginny showed him his own huge load in her mouth before swallowing and showing Harry her empty mouth. She licked the remainder of his cum of his cock and asked;

"How was that, big boy?"

Harry replied honestly, "you give amazing head, probably better than Hermione!"

"Aww thank you so much Harry, she'll be so jelous." She replied greatfully.

"Now Ginny, bend over so I can eat you out and then I will fuck you properly" ordered Harry.

Ginny smiled as she bent over the chicken coup. Harry ripped down her tight jeans to reveal the biggest ass he had ever seen.

"That is a bloody incredible ass you have there Ginny" Harry exclaimed.

"Do you like your slut's huge ass, huh" Ginny purred.

As an answer, Harry grabbed and started kissing at her warm, soft skin. When he was done worshipping her ass, he moved his head down slightly to get a good view of her dripping pussy. It really was a great sight; her lips were pink and full, and her shaved cunt looked so tight. 'This is going to be fun,' thought Harry. He shoved his face towards her tight folds as she pulled her ass cheeks apart, giving Harry a better view and angle for his fun.

Harry started by slowly teasing her by running his tongue around her snatch. He deliberately put his tongue everywhere but the place she wanted it. Harry soon had had enough of her quiet pleas to eat her out properly. He went in hard on her pussy. Ginny moaned in relief and pleasure as his tongue flicked at her clit and her soft folds. Harry was having fun. Without warning him, she came on his face.

"That was very naughty of you not to warn me Ginny," Harry scolded her, "you will need to be punished. How should I do it do you think."

"Destroy my pussy Harry" Ginny suggested.

"Pardon me" Harry said, teasing her.

"DESTROY MY TIGHT CUNT HARRY" Ginny said, frustrated.

"I think you forgot something Ginny" he laughed at her, but was a little proud of how much she wanted him.

"PLEAASSSEE FUCK MY PUSSY HARRY" Ginny said.

"Much better, Ginny, how hard was that?" Harry grinned down at her.

Ginny's pained expression was soon replaced by a feeling of utmost elation as Harry pushed his big dick inside her. She had been teased so much that she came immediately. Harry felt her juices flow over his cock and was glad to have a lubricant to enter her tight pussy.

"Shhhittt Ginny, you are so tight" he told her as he slammed into her, her large ass cheeks rippling every time he smashed into her.

"YESSS HARRY. PULVERISE MY PUSSY, FUCKING DESTROY IT BABY" she screamed louder and louder until she came for a second time.

Harry was so close so he asked where she wanted him to cum. Ginny said that she wanted it on her face. Harry pulled out with a soft pop and forced her to kneel. Harry jerked himself off as she closed her eyes and opened her mouth wide, ready for his load.

"SHIT SHIT SHITTTTT" Harry cried out as he shot his cum at her face. He tried to get as much in her mouth as possible but there was so much cum and it went all over her face. She swallowed the amount that was in her mouth and licked up the rest as Harry panted from his exercise.

When they got back to the house, Mrs Weasly asked them what took so long.

"Oh," said Ginny, grinning sexily at Harry, "just being very thorough, making sure we got everything out of there that we could!"


	4. The Perfect Breakfast (Fleur)

The next few days were some of the best of Harry's life. He constantly switched between fucking Hermione and fucking Ginny. He hoped that one day they could have a threesome but so far he had not been brave enough to ask them.

One morning he woke up and spoke to Ron and Hermione about the letter that Dumbledore had sent him. It had said they would be having private lessons this year. The p.s. said to tell Ron and Hermione about the prophecy. They were both awed by these revelations and their shocked silence was only broken by the entrance of a witch into Harry's bedroom.

Harry instantly realised that it was Fleur Delacour. She was a tall young woman with long, white hair tied in a ponytail. Her face was such perfection it was tough to choose her best feature. Her breasts were huge, a G cup and her thin waist showed she liked to take care of herself. Her ass was smaller than what would be considered perfect, but it still had a beautiful shape and some size to it. Her legs were long and curvy, just how Harry liked them. She was wearing an apron over the top of a tight fitting t-shirt and jeans. To top it all off, she was carrying his breakfast. Ron looked as awestruck as Harry felt, and Hermione as annoyed as you would expect.

After the usual pleasantries (Fleur had arrived last night and was here to practice her English). She was dumbfounded to discover that Mrs Weasly had not told Harry about Fleur's engagement to Bill Weasly. Harry felt a little disappointed at this, but did not let it show. From out of nowhere, Fleur announced she must talk to Harry in private and everyone filled out of the room. Fleur shut the door, but not before Harry heard Hermione saying to Ron:

"If your chin dropped any lower, Ronald, it would hit the floor"

Harry noticed that Fleur had locked the door and he was curious.

"Arry, it is good to see you looking so fit and strong" she said admiringly.

Harry blushed but she soothed him and she sat on his bed. From here, Harry had an amazing view down Fleur's cleavage. He tried to stop himself from getting hard, but it was no use, she was just too hot. Harry coughed and asked when the wedding was planned for.

"We are thinking in the Summer, in June or July maybe" Fleur said.

Just then, Fleur looked down at the bulge underneath the blanket.

"Is that what I think it is" Fleur cried.

"Shit! I am really sorry Fleur" Harry apologised.

"It is no matter," Flear murmured, "in fact 'Arry, it is what I wanted."

"What about Bill?" Harry asked nervously, remembering Bill's big arms and thinking how easily he would snap Harry in two.

"We are not married yet," Fleur explained, "besides, he does not pleasure me how I want to be pleasured."

"I guess I could help with that" Harry noted.

Then Fleur pulled the covers back and his pyjamas down to reveal his monster cock. She giggled happily as she grabbed it. She slowly moved her hand along his length, putting hardly any pressure on at all. He felt tortured as she continued to stroke his dick as slow as she could. He felt relief when he felt the half-veela lips kiss his swolen head. He grinned as he looked down and saw the bright pink lipstick mark she had left behind. She started to suck his dick then, getting lost in the pleasure she was giving and receiving. She was amazing and she deep throated without hesitation. He was getting impatient for some speed, however, and decided to take matters into his own hands. He held Flear's head in place and started mouth fucking her.

"Shitt" he moaned, really enjoying himself now.

He let Fleur come up for air before pulling her up into a passionate kiss. She tasted so sweet and he could sense she was loving this too. He untied her apron and took her top off. He was happy to see she was wearing no bra. Now her tits hung free, Harry could see how big they really were; massive. He grabbed one in his hand and went at the other with his mouth, biting and pinching her big nipples. Fleur moaned and muttered to herself in French as he worshipped her tits.

Whilst he was still doing this, she pulled her jeans down and mounted him. She paused a few centimetres over his member, her juices dripping onto Harry. Then she slowly sat down on his cock. Harry did not know if Fleur was an exception, or if it was a veela trait, but her pussy was very tight. Harry was still attacking her breasts with ferocity as she went down on him.

"Merde you are so big 'Arry" Fleur moaned.

"And you are very tight" Harry replied, coming up for air.

He decided to give her more of the pleasure that she wanted. He grabbed her hips to keep them still, before slamming upwards into her, destroying her French cunt.

"MERDE," Fleur cursed, "you are so much better than my fiancée"

Harry really liked this complement and repayed Fleur by giving her a spank on her ass and going even faster.

"Do you like my ass 'Arry?" Fleur asked and Harry nodded, "well then why dont you put your huge cock in it."

Harry did not need to be asked twice and flipped her over so they were in the doggy position. He looked at her tiny asshole and wondered if he could fit inside. Fleur swore again as Harry put his head in slowly. He began pushing against the strong resistance he was fighting. When he was all the way in, they both paused. Then Harry started to move back and forth inside her, slowly at first, but speeding up quickly when she begged him two. Fleur came three times from her enjoyment but Harry was proud he had lasted this long. He decided to pull his dick out to see her most private hole stretched to its maximum. Her asshole was red around the edge and decended into her black hole. He inserted himself back in and picked up the pace, knowing he was close.

"FUCK YES FLEUR" Harry cried, as he came in her ass, filling her up to the brim.

He pulled out with a satisfying pop sound and she licked the cum off his cock.

"That was amazing 'Arry," Fleur said, out of breath, "so much better than Bill."

"Well," said Harry, "if you ever need any more pleasure, you know where to find me!"

"Trust me," Fleur said, "I will."


	5. There Were Three in a Bed (H and G)

Harry was now not having the best time. Mrs Weasly had walked in on him and Hermione and had told them off, not just for doing what they were doing, but also for being far too loud. Mrs Weasly had told them they would have to do more jobs around the house to 'keep themselves occupied.' Hermione, being as smart as she was, knew spells to help her, but Harry had to do everything by hand. Ginny wasn't fucking him for some reason and Fleur now claimed it was a 'One time thing.'

The rain was lashing down as Harry cleaned the dishes. He felt melancholic as he gazed through the window. His heart sank as he heard footsteps coming downstairs, thinking it was Mrs Weasly.

"Give me a minute to do the dishes and I will go and weed the garden" Harry said angrily.

"Hi Harry" said a softer voice.

"Oh thank goodness it's you, Ginny," exclusive Harry, "I thought it was your mum!"

"She can be such a pain," she agreed, "but I have a surprise in your bedroom to take your mind off it."

She led him up the stairs, Harry practically drooling at the sight of her bubble butt wobbling as she went up. She told him to close his eyes to keep the surprise going. His world black, Harry felt her warm, soft hand pulling his towards his room. He had no idea what it could be.

The door creaked as it opened and he was led to the foot of his bed. He heard Ginny get on to the bed. Harry wanted to know what the surprise was now and asked whether he could open his eyes.

"Not yet," replied Ginny, "just getting ready."

Harry was getting very excited now, and he could feel his trousers getting tighter around his dick. He needed this fuck to get rid of his stress. Ginny said she was ready and he opened his eyes and gasped. Ginny was lying naked on the bed, but she wasn't alone. Hermione was with her, also in her birthday suit. They were making out furiously and he felt himself getting harder than he ever had before. Harry could sense that Hermione had had an idea just from looking at her eyes. She grabbed her wand and pointed it at the door, locking it and blocking any sound from getting out.

"Why didn't I think of that sooner!" she said as she went back to snogging and feeling up Ginny.

Harry got his cock out and started to jerk himself off to the sight of the two girls groping each other. Ginny had one hand entwined in Hermione's hair and the other one around her right breast. Hermione was repeatedly lifting up Ginny's ass cheeks and letting them fall down, rippling as they did. Ginny glanced sideways at Harry and chucked.

"Do you think he's excited yet, Hermione?" Ginny asked.

"Maybe, I'm not so sure," she joked, admiring his dick, "shall we go and help him?"

The two of them crawled slowly towards him over the duvet, both of their asses swinging back and forth seductively. Ginny went for the right side of his cock, and Hermione weng for the left side. they both put their lips on their half and began kissing his dick, strocking it with their mouths. He moaned as Hermione started playing with his balls, squeezing the sensitive area. Ginny finally took him into her mouth and Hermione went for his balls with her mouth this time. Harry smiled as he was reminded of Ginny's amazamazing technique.

Hermione and Ginny switched roles and it seemed as though Hermione was determined not to b ed outdone. Harry lauched at the competition nature of the two girls. Hermione was not quite as good as Ginny, but her bobbing and licking was still amazing, especially with Ginny going to town on his balls.

Hermione and Ginny went back to their sides when Harry told them he was close. He groaned as he came and Ginny took it in her mouth. Hermione immediately started to kiss her to get a taste and as they pulled apart long strings of Harry's cum still connected them. They licked them up quickly, not wanting to waste any.

Harry was already hard and decided to fuck Hermione first. Ginny lay on her back in front of Hermione so she could eat her out, while Hermione bent over so Harry could plough into her pussy. Harry entered and they both moaned. Hermione leaned forward to lick Ginny's pussy and pleasure her too. Harry was frustrated by the lack of sex recently and really went for it, slapping Hermione's ass and pumping in and out as hard, deep and fast as she could.

"FUCK ME HARRY," Hermione shouted, "RIGHT THERE, RIGHT THERE. FASTER!!!"

Harry went into superspeed, making Hermione come harder than ever before, making her scream and bite down on Ginny's clit, making her come too.

Harry now lay back on the bed with Ginny preparing to ride him and Hermione doing the splits over his face. Harry couldn't see a thing, but this only enhanced his other senses, making the sex even better. He licked and nibbled at Hermione's open pussy, marvelling at how wide his cock had made it. Ginny lowered herself slowly onto his member, moaning when he was balls deep. Started to bounce on his huge dick, using Hermione's back for stability. Harry grabbed, slapped and squeezed Ginny's huge ass, making her cry out in pain and pleasure. Harry was having the time of his life, pleasuring two sexy witches at the same time.

"OH YEAH HARRY, FUCK ME HARDER," cried out Ginny, as he began to pump into her as she bounced, doubling the speed for her, "YES YES YESSSSSS. OH FUCKKK!"

Harry could feel her cum all over his dick and suddenly he could feel more on his face as Hermione came as well. Harry pushed them both off, and stood over their expectant faces, jerking off. He shot his biggest ever load over their faces and into their mouths. They swallowed what they could and left the rest to clean up after.

"Well," Harry panted, "I don't know how you convinced Hermione, Ginny, but I sure am glad you did!"


End file.
